1. Field
This invention concerns a unique support device for air conditioning units including heat pumps which are normally positioned underneath building structure, whereby, by means of the present invention the entire unit or the major components thereof are easily movable by means of the device between a relatively inaccessible installed position and a readily accessible servicing position. The present device is particularly useful for mounting air conditionding units on the underside of mobile or manufactured homes, recreational vehicles or the like to the support beams or other support means thereof.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, with reference to U.S. Pat. 3,962,885, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, structure has been proposed for simplifying the installation of an A.C. unit underneath a side of a trailered home, however, no such device as herein presented has been suggested to easily and quickly move the unit substantially completely outside of the home for servicing and then to move it back easily and quickly underneath the home to its installed position.
Objects therefore, of the present invention are: to provide an easily serviceable air conditioning system for stationary buildings or homes such as mobile homes, recreational vehicles or the like, all hereinafter referred to as vehicles; to provide the system whereby the major components such as compressor, condenser, evaporator, blowers and the like can be brought clear of the vehicle easily and quickly for full exposure to the serviceman; to provide the system with unobtrusive structure and design which does not disturb the esthetic appearance of the vehicle; and to provide the system with safety and ease of handling structure whereby one serviceman can easily move the system from underneath the vehicle and then back underneath after servicing.